


Octavius ("He gives you courage")

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Brotherly Love, Don't @ Me, Fluff, PERCY IS AN AMAZING OLDER BROTHER, once again they're kids, percy owns a stuffed octopus named octavius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Fred and George wander off into the woods and Percy has to go retrieve them. The problem is he is terrified of the woods and clings to his stuffed octopus, Octavius, to give him courage.





	Octavius ("He gives you courage")

"You can't go in there," Percy warned the twins. "Mom said so."

"We're not scared," Fred said. "Are you?"

"Of course, I'm not." Percy stomped his right foot.

"I think you are," George teased.

The twins slipped past Percy's poor defense and disappeared into the dark woods.

"Follow us if you're brave enough," they both yelled.

* * *

"We're going to have to go in after them," Percy sighed to the stuffed octopus.

The twins had disappeared into the woods a little over an hour ago and Percy was worried. They hadn't listened to him before when he warned them, and hadn't come out despite his calls.

Percy knew better than to get his mother because then he would also be in trouble. So he grabbed his stuffed octopus, Octavius (he was very into marine biology and Roman history at the moment), and a ball of yarn. The stuffed animal was there for support and the yarn was so he wouldn't get lost. He was scared to go into the woods by himself, but if he got Bill or Charlie, they would most definitely be disappointed in him for letting the twins go.

He'd be going to Hogwarts next year and Percy needed to prove to himself that he could go. If he was too afraid to get his brothers, then what wouldn't stop him from achieving his dreams while at school?

Besides, all the Weasleys had been in Gryffindor which meant bravery and courage. So, Percy took a deep breath, wrapped some of the yarn around a tree and then the some on his belt loop, and stepped into the forest.

The deeper he went the scarier it got. It was dark and because he was a wizard, torches weren't something they had lying around the house. The twins had taken the only lantern. But Percy kept going and yelled each of the twins' names as he went. No one replied for a while.

He tried to track their prints but soon they became hard to see. Percy knew his way back because of the string but still, he feared the possibility of being stuck in the woods.

Tall trees loomed over him and the traces of sunlight danced around him, casting faint shadows that spooked him. The wind whistled through the trees making an eerie sound. Animals stepped on twigs, made their own sounds, and his breath was one of the loudest things he could hear. No sign of the twins made their way to his senses though.

"Where could they be, Octavius?" Percy clutched the octopus to his chest. He pushed further into the woods, muttering about having courage. "I have to be strong for them."

* * *

Soon Percy's yarn was tangled up in between every tree imaginable. He'd walked around in a circle and had to untangle himself a while back. Yet he still hadn't come across the twins. His hands were shaking around Octavius as he shouted for the twins.

He couldn't back down now and be a coward. He'd find the twins soon and bring them home.

"Fred!" Percy maneuvered around some overgrown roots. "George!"

"Percy!" one of them yelled. "Is that you?"

"Where are you two?"

"Over here!"

Percy followed the voices and found his brothers crouched by a tree. George was cradling his leg and Fred was rubbing his back.

"Is this why you guys didn't come back?" Worry washed over Percy's face. He stumbled towards his brothers and handed Octavius to George. "For strength."

Percy helped get George on his good leg and together, he and Fred walked him out of the woods. Following Percy's yarn was difficult and George clutched Octavius through it all. Percy hoped the stuffed animal gave his little brother all the strength he needed. Because he knew that in the time where he didn't know if he would find his brother holding the animal had helped.

* * *

"What on Earth happened!" Molly rushed towards them.

"George fell while we were playing," Percy replied quickly, his wit controlling his tongue. He knew he shouldn't lie to his mother but something told him it was okay this time. To be fair, the twins had been playing.

"Sit him down." Molly dashed away, presumably to get her healing supplies.

"Do you want him back?" George's voice was soft and trembled a bit as he stretched Octavius to Percy.

"Keep him for a bit." Percy pushed the animal toward George's chest. "He gives you courage."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
